gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fix You
Fix You to piosenka Coldplay z Asian F, trzeciego odcinka Sezonu Trzeciego. Została wykonana przez Willa ze wsparciem New Directions. Will śpiewa ten utwór z myślą o Emmie, która źle zniosła niespodziewaną wizytę jej rodziców oraz pogorszenie stanu swojej choroby. Emma wstydzi się ich, ponieważ nie akceptują jej nerwicy natręctw i są „rudymi rasistami”. Piosenka zaczyna się w sypialni Will’a, później widzimy go patrzącego na Emmę w jej gabinecie, a na końcu śpiewa ją razem z New Directions w audytorium. Podczas występu, Artie wiesza listę odsady West Side Story; Rachel spogląda na rozczarowaną Mercedes, a inni wydają się być zadowoleni z roli które będą odgrywać. Gdy New Directions śpiewa w audytorium, Rachel patrzy na Kurta, żałując wyboru startowania w wyborach na przewodniczącego przeciwko niemu, skoro dostała otrzymała rolę Marii. Na końcu piosenki, możemy zobaczyć jak Mercedes dołącza do nowego chóru Shelby, później zwanego The Troubletones. Tekst piosenki Will: When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone, but it goes to waste Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you And high up above or down below When you're too in love to let it go But if you never try you'll never know Just what you're worth Will z Artiem: Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try Will: To fix you Will z New Directions: Tears stream down on your face When you lose something you cannot replace Tears stream down on your face And I... Tears stream down on your face I promise you I will learn from my mistakes Tears stream down on your face And I... Will z New Directions: Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you. Ciekawostki *To pierwszy grupowy numer New Directions bez Mercedes. *To pierwsza piosenka Coldplay w serialu po tym, jak zespół w końcu zezwolił na wykonywanie ich piosenek. Will miał zaśpiewać Viva la Vida w odcinku Pilot. *Ten występ ma dużo podobieństw do wykonania The Scientist w odcinku The Break-Up. **Obie piosenki są tego samego zespołu – Coldplay. **Obie z nich zostały wykonane w finałowej scenie odcinka. **Po każdej piosence, serial miał przerwę w transmisji na kilka tygodni. *To piąty grupowy numer, w którym członkowie New Directions mają na sobie czarno-białe stroje: pierwszy – Keep Holding On, drugi – Hello, Goodbye, trzeci – Toxic, czwarty - One Of Us, piąty – This Is The New Year. Galeria Wemma Fix You.png FYWill.jpg FYMercedes.jpg Fix-you.jpg Fix youuuu.png Finchel finncoryangel fixyou.gif Asianf s3 fixyou.gif 3TeamWemma.gif 03x06 Fix You.png Filmy thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 3 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Willa Schuestera Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three